<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Creature by EvaBadger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186418">Sweet Creature</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBadger/pseuds/EvaBadger'>EvaBadger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha Zayn Malik, Alpha/Omega, Boys' Love, Fake Beta Louis, Fluff, Harry Styles Has a Crush, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pinning, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Zayn Malik Has a Crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:55:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaBadger/pseuds/EvaBadger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The One Direction is a world famous boyband. They're famous even if their omega (Niall) has two alpha mates (Zayn and Liam) and they have two single lads. Harry is an alpha and he waits to find his soulmate while Louis is a "beta" who is out there going to night clubs, having one night stands. They are best friends all the five of them but what if one of them is keeping a secret from the others.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thank you for reading this short story and I hoped all of you enjoyed it😉😉</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis' head was pounding in pain. He drank too much last night again and he didn't even wanted to open his eyes to see if he had sax yesterday or not. He was sick of this but he knew he needed to make something to bring back the attention to the band. The management asked him to be very drank and loud. Another boyband was stealing the spot light because they were rebelious so he needed to be too. He opened his eyes and shough in relief when he saw nobody was in the bed with him. He got up and put his used clothes back on to go to the reception and pay for the night. He didn't even bother to try and sneak out he just walked straight out of the hotel. The band was on tour and he knew the alphas will be angry at him because they have to wait for him but this was the part of being a beta. Well, at least to pretend being one. He shough as he looked at the time on his phone, it was almost noon and there was a bunch of missed call from his lads. He didn't call them back, he called Paul to pick him up. He already knew that the older alpha will be angry at him as well.</p><p>"Hey, Paul. Could you pick me up?" asked Louis gently.</p><p>"Where the hell is he?!" shouted Liam in the background. Louis just shough. He probably made their omega worry.</p><p>"Actually, I can walk there." said Louis and as he put down the phone and sanked it into his jacket. He walked slowly and didn't pick up his phone again.</p><p>He knew they're angry at him and he was angry at himself as well because of being a bad omega and making alphas angry but he tried to calm himself down. He grabbed his supplesants from his pocket anf took two. He felt bad and needed to supress his omega completely to be able to act like a beta. </p><p>He walked for a hour and nervously entered their bus when he arrived. As soon as he closed the door hw was pinned against it by Liam.</p><p>"Where the fuck were you been?!" growled the alpha and Louis had to fight to not show his neck to him. "Niall was so worried about you! Did you fuck around again?!"</p><p>"What else would I do?" asked Louis with a grin on his face. He saw the anger grow int he alpha's eyes but he wanted to make him furious. This is how he acted with Liam since they knew each other. </p><p>"Shut your mouth, take a shower and then calm him down!" said Liam with his alpha voice.</p><p>"You know that it's not working on be, right?!" asked Louis with a cheeky smile on his face and he pushed the alpha to go and take a shower. He needed to cover his scent with his special shower gel and deodorant. He saw as the other alphas grabbed Liam's arm and dragged him into the front. As soon as Louis was done he walked out from the shower just in towels to grab his clothes. </p><p>"What's that? How did you get them?" asked a friendly voice as he touched Louis' shoulder. There were wounds on him and he knew that these didn't happened last night. It was a few days ago when Niall got into heat and someone wanted to grab him so he pushed the blonde one to their alpha friends and slowed down to talk to that alpha. </p><p>"It's nothing, Hazz." said Louis as he grabbed a T-shirt to put it on but Harry didn't let him, he turned him around and pulled the shirt out of his hand.</p><p>"I asked something." said the alpha impatiently. Louis just shook his head, turn back to his 'closet' - if you can call a big suitcase like that - and grabbed another T-shirt but the others saw it too.</p><p>"Louis, what happened?!" asked the omega while he ran to the boy. "Who did this?"</p><p>"I fell?" said Louis. Everyone in the room knew he was lying so Liam stepped closer.</p><p>"Louis, please, tell us." asked the alpha gently. They were like this if he was hurt. They acted like he was an omega.</p><p>"I'm not an omega, don't treat me like one." said Louis while he stepped back. "It's nothing, really."</p><p>"Louis." said Zayn and stepped closer. "Just tell us, we won't be mad."</p><p>"I'm fine, lads." said Louis and wanted to left but the omega grabbed his wrist.</p><p>"Is this happened when I got into heat?" asked Niall gently and Louis froze. How would he know? They left without him because of the Irish boy but he didn't mind it at all. He was safe after all.</p><p>"What?" Liam was confused. He remembered as Louis pushed Niall who almost fall but that's it. He wanted to yell at him later but he was nowhere so he didn't do it. He thought he was messing around with someone again.</p><p>"You talked to that alpha, didn't you?" asked Niall nervously. "Louis, did you? Was he the one who hurt you?"</p><p>"What Alpha?" asked Zayn angrily. He was furious even if he just thought about another alpha touching their omega and he was more angry when he realised that asshole touched their beta friend.</p><p>"Louis." said Harry as he pulled him into a tight hug. "Did you?"</p><p>"I did." said Louis quietly and he felt as the three alpha got angry. "Nothing really happened. He just grabbed my shoulders while I told him to not to fucking touch flower."</p><p>"Louis, an alpha is really dangerous for you to deal with it alone. I know you're a beta but he could really hurt you really badly, more badly than this. You can't confront an alpha when he is out of his mind because he smelt an omega in heat." said Harry gently. Louis pushed him away and huffed while he rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I'm a beta, Harry. I can deal with a horny alpha and it's not the first time I do that anyway..." said Louis and dressed up. He grabbed his skateboard and exited the bus. "Don't fucking tell me what to do, Harry Styles. I'm not an omega and I'm not yours and tell this to your fucking alpha too."</p><p>As they watched Louis skate away Harry was literally shaking with anger. He wanted to choke that alpha to dead and wanted to make Louis submit so badly. He wanted to pin the beta boy to the wall and make him show his neck.</p><p>"Harry..." said the omega gently as he touched the alpha's arm.</p><p>"I'll kill that alpha. I don't know who he is but I'll find him." said Harry and pulled his arms out from the omega's touch. "Did you know that he was talking to an alpha alone and you didn't tell me?"</p><p>"Don't hurt him Harry, he was in heat." said Liam as Zayn hugged the omega. </p><p>"Liam, you saw how deep was that wound... that asshole could even kill him. I was a bad alpha, I didn't pay enough attention to Louis when Niall is in heat. I'm not even his alpha. And Niall you need to tell things like this, doesn't matter if you're in heat or not. How many times did this happened earlier?"</p><p>"You could be my alpha, Harry." said the blonde lad gently but Harry just huffed. "He talked to alphas about 20-30 times since I presented and they wanted to touch me when I was in heat. He never told me what did he tell them and never said if he was injured." </p><p>"You know that flower, you're not his type. He likes the  short brunette ones with very sassy attitude." said Zayn as he looked at his angry friend. Harry just frowned and glared at the oldest alpha. "Hey, baby alpha, I never said that I didn't like him. Just calm down. You know that you can't go full alpha on Louis. He's a beta."</p><p>"Don't tell these things Zayn. You know that I can't claim him and it makes me crazy..." huffed Harry angrily and closed the door what Louis left open. As soon as he let go of the door it flung open and their manager stepped in.</p><p>"Where did he go?" asked their manager as he looked at them.</p><p>"Skateborarding somewhere." said Liam and sat down to pull his omega into his lap.</p><p>"Thanks." said the man, Roger and wanted to exit the bus but Harry grabbed his arm. "What is it?"</p><p>"Why do you need him?" asked Harry. He was little bit of possessive if it's about his beta friend.</p><p>"An alpha is here and says that they know each other. He really wants to meet him so I wanted to ask Louis if he knows him." said Roger and looked at Harry. "Anything else you want to know?"</p><p>"There must be something else too." said Harry and Roger gulped. "Just tell me."</p><p>"I just wanted to thank him for going out yesterday and spend the night somewhere else." said Roger and he smirked. "You know he is always the perfect one to make any trouble if some other boyband is in the spotlight. I mean he always do a really good job."</p><p>"Wasn't he partying for just fun?" asked Niall. He was confused. He thought Louis just did whatever he wanted and made the management angry when they needed to deal with the paps.</p><p>"Oh, honey. His life is so well built that nobody knows anything about him what's real. He's the playboy of the band and even if he don't want to go he needs to go." said Roger as he pulled out his arm from Harry's grasp. "Do you even know him? I think you would be very angry if you would know his darkest secret."</p><p>"Just tell me asshole!" growled Harry at their manager. Roger just smiled at him what angered him further more.</p><p>"Well, it's not my place to tell me and my contract says I can't say anything about his secret, neither does he. He just need to be the rebelious one." said Roger and pulled out his hand from Harry's grasp. "He won't tell until it's necesseary. Oh and Harry..." </p><p>The alpha was furious. There were things that the beta didn't tell them?! But they were fucking best friends!</p><p>"What?!" growled the alpha at the other alpha.</p><p>"Don't you want to have a mate already?" asked the man and looked at the omega. "I mean we always need to stop the tour when your rut comes and if you would have a mate that would be much more easier. I mean you have an omega in the band... you could m-"</p><p>"No." hissed the youngest alpha angrily. "I don't need a fucking mate. My contract says that you can't make me mate if I don't want to and I don't want to... no offense Nialler..." </p><p>"It's OK." smiled the omega kindly. He liked Harry but he never felt as they were meant to be, the way he felt about Liam and Zayn. "You can always cuddle with me and scent me anyways."</p><p>"OK, now I go and grab Louis. He needs to do some recording and don't wait him tonight, he goes out." said Roger and turned around to leave the bus, but Zayn grabbed his arm this time. "You're all so touchy today..."</p><p>"He won't go out... he's injured." said Zayn as he looked into Roger's eyes. "He can't go."</p><p>"He'll be just fine, he's not an omega or anything." said Roger and harsly pulled his arm out of Zayn's grasp. "Don't try me, guys. You're alphas but he could never be the part of the pack. Betas can't stay in packs. They need their own type of freedom. I don't really give a shit about your fucking alpha things. Grow up and take care of your omega, let Louis be my problem, he always was and he'll always be."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the hell is he talking about?" asked the omega angrily. He really wanted his beta friend to stay with them tonight. Now he knew he was the reason the beta injured. "Louis can't go out tonight! And how can he call him a problem?!"</p><p>"Calm down, Flower." said Zayn gently as he rubbed the omega's back. They were so angry... how could Roger talk like this about their friend?! Yes, he was a beta, but he was a tiny one and sometimes they were scared when he did something crazy. They always were so furious when he stayed outside for the whole night without bodyguards, without letting know where he was.</p><p>"You're angry too." huffed Niall and scented his alpha. It always calmed him down a little. "You need to calm down. You're going on full alpha just like those two. I need an alpha who can stop them. You'll hurt someone tonight if you stay like this."</p><p>"Sorry, Flower, but right now I can't calm down." said Zayn and gave a little kiss onto the blonde's forehead. The omega just hummed and went to Liam to ask him the same. He always calmed down if the omega asked.</p><p>***</p><p>Louis was pinned to their manager's bus and Roger chocked him a little. He knew he was a bad omega. He let the others be worried and he wasn't supposed to. He wanted punishment just as their manager choked him he felt reliefed. He really needed this.</p><p>"You're a bad boy, Louis." growled Roger and grabbed tightly his neck. "You're going out tonight and I want you see with your partner tomorrow morning coming out of the hotel full lovey-dovey."</p><p>"Yes, alpha." said Louis as he hold onto Roger's hand. it was too tight. He had no air in his lungs but he wanted to please the alpha so he just closed his eyes for a moment. "B-but I didn't eat today and I won't eat tomorrow neither."</p><p>"Good." said the alpha and let go of him. "Now we're done with this go record the songs and there's an alpha at the studio who were looking for you. He would be a perfect partner for tonight. I'm sure he would stay until morning. I'll talk to him after you did."</p><p>"Okay." said Louis quietly as he looked at the floor and waited the alpha to tell him if he can go.</p><p>"Did you take your pills today?" asked Roger.</p><p>"Yes, two pills." said Louis.</p><p>"Take 2 more. We don't want them to find out that you're a bitch. Do we?" asked Roger and Louis took two more pills. "We'll need stronger of those, I'll get them for you next week. Until then you need to take four and if the alphas are all touchy just take six. You can go now."</p><p>"Thank you, alpha." said Louis quietly and exited the bus. He jumped onto to his skateboard and forced a smile onto himself. Their staff members can't find out, neiter the pack or the directioners. He arrived to the bus and flinched as someone grabbed his hips. He knew this scent. He was the alpha who hurted him.</p><p>"Hey, beautiful." said the alpha and pulled him closer just to scent him. "Your manager asked my help, looks like you'll be mine for a while."</p><p>"Yes. Now fuck off." said Louis angrily and tried to escape from the strong arms. "I said fucking let me go!"</p><p>"Louis, is there a problem here?" stepped Paul out of the bus. He was suprised. Nobody grabbed Louis. He was a beta and they knew that he had more than enough hugs from their bandmates. And there he was struggling in an unknown alpha's arm. Louis stopped and looked at Paul in shock. The bodyguard saw how unconfortable the boy was but he stopped moving and smiled at him.</p><p>"I'm fine, just my shitty boyfriend doesn't let me go." said Louis and tried to push the alpha away who just grasped his hips until his knobbles turned white on his hands.</p><p>"Could you let him go?" asked Paul. He was angry at that alpha. He was too agressive with the beta and an omega could take this but the beta couldn't. Whenever they saw alpha-beta couples he felt bad. A beta shouldn't take the alpha's shit and now there were they. Louis having an alpha boyfriend who was never followed alpha commands and was sassy as hell. The alpha didn't even move just when the beta whimpered under his hands and this made Paul really angry. "I said let go. I'm his bodyguard and you can't touch a beta like this... not even an omega could take it!"</p><p>"Sush." said the alpha and tightened his arms around Louis' hips his nail digging into the flesh until the brunette boy was bleeding. Louis whimpered again and stopped. He knew what that alpha wanted from him so he forced himself to do it. He shove his neck to the alpha and he scented the beta. Louis had to close his eyes when he felt his omega wanted to take over. He couldn't let it. "Good boy."</p><p>Louis let out another whimper as the alpha grabbed his neck with one of his hands and digged his nails into his neck.</p><p>"You really need to let him go or else I'll make you!" shouted Paul suddenly. He never heard the beta whimper no matter what and he never saw him trembling. "You're hurting him and I'll simply kill you if you are doing anything else."</p><p>"What about biting his scent spot?" asked the alpha as he licked his lips. He really wanted to piss the bodyguard off and he felt another alpha presence. "I'd like to bite him. He would be in so much pain..."</p><p>"I'll fucking kill you if you try it." said Harry angrily and grabbed the alpha's hands to remove those from Louis. The tiny boy looked scared and the way he showed his neck to an alpha made Harry angry. He pulled Louis to his chest and he smelt blood and the alpha on him. He never scented the beta but right now he did. He even licked his neck to make the marks on his neck invisible. "Who are you?"</p><p>"That bitch's boyfriend." said the alpha and pointed at Louis who just wanted to disappear. "Your manager said that he need me around him for a while. He said that I should make him obey to me."</p><p>"Well, we don't need you around him." said Liam and wanted to step closer but he held his omega's hand and didn't want to let go. "If they want him obey then here we are, three alphas."</p><p>"Well, you couldn't do that." said the alpha and looked at the trembling beta. "Sometimes you need to hurt a beta to obey."</p><p>"You can't hurt a fucking beta!" shouted Zayn and stepped closer. "Especially this one. You'll leave and never come back."</p><p>"You should be with your omega." said the unknown alpha. "I think he would love to have all three of you as big whore as he is."</p><p>And that was the moment when Louis jumped at him and started to hit him. He was growling and he wasn't himself. Harry was the first one who moved when the alpha grabbed Louis' neck and wanted to hurt him again. He growled really low and angrily at the alpha and he stopped. He didn't touched the tiny boy. The unknown alpha's face was bleeding and the brunette boy really wanted to kill him, but Harry picked him up and pulled him into a tight hug. Louis was still growling and Harry knew he needed to pick his friend up and carry him far away from this alpha. Louis literally acted like an omega who needed to protect his puppy.</p><p>***</p><p>The boys were in shock when they saw what Louis did to the alpha. No beta would be able to do this. It shouldn't be bleeding at all. The betas are known for being all cocky but never hurt anyone because they weren't able to hurt any alpha or omega. But there he was an alpha whose face was covered by his own blood. Paul grabbed the alpha to bring him to Roger. He felt the urge to make the things clear with the manager. Even if he needed to fight with him he never wanted to see this asshole around the boys and he knew the band felt the same way.</p><p>"How is that even possible?" asked Niall his alphas. He knew a beta wouldn't be able to cause that damage on an alpha."He isn't an alpha for sure. He's too tiny for that. Is he an omega?"</p><p>"How could he be an omega?" asked Liam as he stroked his omega's back. "We would know it if he were. I mean we were with him for years and he never got into heat. There's no way his mum would keep him supplesants so he can't be. When we were at the X Factor he didn't get into heat either."</p><p>"What if it wasn't his family but the producers?" asked Zayn as they started to walk back to their bus. "I mean he's too tiny to be a beta or an alpha. He have to be an omega. He fitted percetly into Harry's hands and he was always crazy for him. They need to be soulmates."</p><p>"HAROLD!" they heard Louis' panicked voice from their bus. They ran there and when they saw how the baby alpha was holding Louis they were shocked. Louis was pinned against the wall his neck was exposed but it was forced by the alpha and he was licking the tiny boy's neck. "STOP THIS SHIT!"</p><p>"Don't. Fucking. Yell. At. Me." growled the alpha and pressed himself closer to Louis.</p><p>"I'M NOT AN OMEGA, DON'T TREAT ME LIKE ONE!" shouted Louis and this was the moment when Harry bit his spot. The boys were shocked as Louis let out the most omegan whimper they heard in their life. "HAROLD!"</p><p>Harry didn't move he just made this mark more deeper as he bit harder. Louis whimpered and grabbed the alpha's shoulders. His eyes flashed blue and he was shaking. Harry growled as he felt the omega's real scent and pressed himself against the omega. Niall stood there shocked. How could he not tell that the other boy was an omega? How could he miss the signs?</p><p>"Harry, enough..." said Liam in his alpha voice to make the baby alpha stop but he didn't obey.</p><p>"Alpha, please..." cried out Louis but Harry didn't move. "It hurts, alpha."</p><p>Harry lifted his head and gave a small peck onto Louis' mouth before licking his mark. The omega shough as the pain went away and he passed out in his alpha's arms when he scented him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Niall was fustrated and angry. He didn't like the idea of Louis was forcefully mated by Harry and he wanted to make that clear so he pushed Harry away and picked Louis up. The brunette placed his nose onto Niall's neck and whined.</p><p>"You shouldn't do that, Harry! You FORCED him to mate!" shouted the omega angrily and his eyes flashed blue when his friend started to murmur.</p><p>"It's OK. I love alpha..." said the brunette quietly and it broke Niall's heart. Harry did something awful and he still protected him. </p><p>"It's not ok." said Niall and grabbed Louis' head to look at his neck. The mark was really red and looked painful but his friend was calmed and he can feel he was happy... that kind of hapiness when you please your alpha. "He's in omegaspace..."</p><p>"How could he when Harry didn't touched his neck there?" asked Liam worriedly. He knew this wasn't normal. The omega must have dropped.</p><p>"You know the answer, Li." said Niall gently as he started to sing a lullaby as the other whined again. Harry moved to touch his new mate but Niall didn't let him. "You should stay away until he comes up..."</p><p>"He needs me and you know that." said Harry and touched his omega's neck. "You can't keep him away from his alpha when he's in omegaspace probably for the first time."</p><p>Harry was right but Niall didn't want him touch his friend. He knew Louis won't be upset at the youngest alpha and he won't be angry at him for a second. It was how the oldest boy acted with him. They were crazy for each other but still Harry didn't have any right to force the omega to mate. </p><p>"I hope you know you did a really bad thing..." murmured Niall as he gave Louis to Harry. The alpha didn't even looked at him he just pressed his nose into Louis' neck and almost moaned. "Harry!"</p><p>"Just leave me alone..." said Harry and kissed his omega's scentspot. "You don't know how it felt when I saw him with an alpha... you wouldn't understand. He needed this. When we lived together he said if he ever obeys an alpha who isn't Liam, Zayn or me I have to bite him. I never understood why he asked it when he was a beta but I agreed and it seems like he forgot that he asked me to do this..."</p><p>"Why would he ask that?" frowned Zayn as he looked at the brunette. "He basicly asked you to mate him without you knowing he's an omega."</p><p>"I don't mind it." smiled Harry as he looked at the boy in his arms. "I mean I would be more upset if he asked you two for do this. He knew that we were meant to be before I even presented and I knew it too. What do you think why did I never looked at Niall? I know even if I mated Niall I could do that to Lou but I never wanted anyone else."</p><p>"Ouch!" laughed Niall. He didn't know that Harry did what his omega asked from him. No, not his omega asked, his beta friend did to make sure he will be safe with an alpha. "I'm kind of offended. Are you saying that he's more gorgeous than me?"</p><p>"I know it hurts your ego, but yes, I think so." said Harry. Niall made a disappointed face only to make the alpha laugh. His alphas thought he was really sad.</p><p>"I know he is the most gorgeous omega in the world. He was way more prettier than me even when we thought he was a beta. This asshole even had a crush on him." said Niall as he pointed at Zayn. The black heared alpha was embarassed. "I mean you were too obvious. You were so touchy with him when your rut was coming and you hugged him too long just as Harry did. The only one who loves me with his whole heart is Liam."</p><p>"I mean I love you, Flower. It's just platonic love. You know you're my soulmate." said Zayn. He was worried that he hurt his omega. "You know how much I love you. My alpha just wanted to make Harry understand he can't be his... well, looks like he can."</p><p>"I mean he's mine since we first met." said Harry proudly as he heard the omega purr for him. "You didn't even stand a chance."</p><p>"Thanks?" laughed Zayn. He knew that Louis didn't want him that way but it hurted his ego a little bit. "If I would met him first then he would be mine."</p><p>"That's bullshit." laughed Liam. "Neither of us would force Louis to mate, the only one who was capable is Harry and he did it. Louis knew this. That's the reason why he asked him and not us. I could never do that to him... neither Zayn."</p><p>"Well I guess, it's good I'm like this. I always get what I want. That's how it is." said the baby alpha as he placed Louis onto the sofa. "I got the best thing ever and it fits in my hands perfectly."</p><p>"I mean you didn't get one thing yet..." smirked Zayn and Harry growled at him. "I know that you want to knot him as soon as possible."</p><p>"That's normal." huffed Harry, but the blonde omega patted his shoulder and shough.</p><p>"You would make him yours right now if we weren't here. "said Niall and looked at Louis. He was curled up in his alphas lap, his nose on Harry's scenspot. "I mean that's far from normal."</p><p>"Oh, shut up..." laughed Harry but stopped when the door of the bus flung open. Roger looked at them with anger.</p><p>"Wake up, you bitch!" shouted the alpha and Louis' eyes flung open. He was back from omegaspace and on his feet to go to Roger. "What did you do?!"</p><p>"Sorry, Alpha." whimpered Louis and shut his eyes closed as Roger lifted his hand. He was waiting for the pain but it never came. When he opened his eyes Harry was right in front of him. "Harry..."</p><p>"How did you call my mate?!" shouted Harry and Roger had to gulp. He wanted to look at the omega but there was no chance because Harry stood before him, protecting him. He felt bad... Louis always obeyed him but now he was mated he was fucked. If the omega tells them what he did with him the three alphas would kill him. </p><p>"Mate?" asked Roger as he shook a little.</p><p>"HIS fucking mate, part of MY pack!" shouted Liam agrily. Every one of them was furious except Louis, he was just scared.</p><p>"Guys, I-" choked Roger as Harry grabbed his neck harsly.</p><p>"Harry, please..." said Louis quietly. The alpha stopped and looked back. His omea walked towards Roger and put his hands on his alpha's hand. "Let go."</p><p>"But Lou he-" started the alpha with anger in his voice.</p><p>"He just did his fucking job." said Louis with trembling voice. Harry let go of Roger neck and the alpha fell onto his knees. Louis squatted down next to their manager and looked at him with worry. "Are you OK, alpha?"</p><p>This was the moment when all three alphas got alert. They grabbed Louis and pulled away from the man. The omega still submitted to him.</p><p>"Louis." murmured Roger and Louis' head snapped to look at him instead of looking at his mate. "You're such a good boy."</p><p>Louis smiled at the alpha and his eyes got teary. Harry was furious. He wanted to hurt Roger but knew Louis wouldn't be okay with that.</p><p>"Could you let me go for a couple of moments?" asked the brunette in the arms of his pack. Niall shook his head and tightened his grasp. "Flower, I need to talk to him. Help me..."</p><p>"Guys, I think he can handle this." shough Niall and let go him. The others did the same. Louis walked closer to Roger and squatted down again. He looked into the alpha's eyes. Harry was right behind his omega to intervene if something bad would happen.</p><p>"Alpha, let go." said Louis gently and Roger trembled a little. "You promised me. You said I don't need to submit if I have a mate. Please?"</p><p>"Louis..." shough the man. "You know I always took care of you. You can't ask me this."</p><p>"I only want to submit to my alpha..." whined the omega. He was stressed because the alpha didn't want to keep his promise.</p><p>"Are you sure?" asked Roger. He was never this caring. Everyone was shocked. "I don't want him to hurt you. I know I hurted you the past few years but it was my job. You know I care for you..."</p><p>"I know Roger and that's why I ask you to let go." said Louis. "The alpha you wanted me to be with... he was an asshole. He hurted me twice... he forced me to submit. You know about the promise between me and Hazz... the one I told you before. He just did what I asked for a long time ago. You know that I can take anything from an alpha."</p><p>"Okay..." said Roger and touched Louis' neck. Harry wanted to jump on him, but Liam grabbed his arm to stop him. "I let you go, omega. Be a really good boy for your alpha..."</p><p>"Thanks Roger." smiled Louis and stood up and helped the older man to his feet as well. He hugged the man and turned around to hug his tense alpha. "I'm OK, Alpha. Everything is OK now."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry was tense even if his omega hugged him. He felt Roger's scent on him and he looked into the omega's eyes. Louis closed his eyes and showed his neck to Harry. The baby alpha moved really fast to scent Louis. He grabbed Louis' hip tightly and growled when he heard Zayn coming closer to them. Louis whimpered when the alpha growled low in his neck.</p><p>"Hazz..." said Louis gently and placed his hands in Harry's hair. "That's enough. I know Liam and all of your curious asses wants to know what happened in the past years."</p><p>"Fine, but you sit on my lap." said Harry. His voice was rough and he gave a tiny kiss onto Louis' scenspot before walking back to the sofa. As they all settled down the omega shough.</p><p>"So I wasn't forced to do this. I did this to myself. My mum doesn't even know that I'm an omega. The only one who knows is my dad... he's the one who bought me all my things to cover my second gender. When Simon put us together I didn't want to ruin it. The dynamic of the band was perfect. I knew that what would your second genders be so I asked Simon to keep a secret about me being an omega. He did. And when we signed the contract with the management I told them too and asked Roger to do things with me if I was bad. He helped me to keep up that I'm a beta. I don't think that I should come out to the fans. they wouldn't like me if I were an omega."</p><p>"They'll love you no matter what." said Harry and kissed his nape.</p><p>"My dad said that I can't be an omega." said Louis quietly. "He said I was the reason he left... because he didn't want a cockslut for his son. He said I can't be an omega no matter what."</p><p>"Why?" asked Niall gently. He hated when alphas and betas treatad omegas like shit.</p><p>"Because I'm a bad omega." said Louis. His eyes were teary and sobbed a little as he started to play with his T-shirt to distract himself. "i can't cook, I am too loud, too fat and too stubborn to be a good one."</p><p>"What the actual hell are you talking about?!" growled Zayn angrily. Harry's eyes glowed red because of Zayn. He wanted to protect his omega. "You're fucking perfect."</p><p>"You are and you know it. And everyone who met you knew it... Ed said that he looked at you and the lyrics just came. It's about you... he knew all those little things annoys you. We all helped him... you know that nothing annoys Niall so it's about you..." said Liam gently. He knew the omega needed this talk really badly. He thought that for years he <em>would be</em> a bad omega, no that he <em>is</em> a bad omega. "You need to know that you're perfect."</p><p>"I'm fucking not!" shouted Louis suddenly and wanted to stand up, but Harry didn't let him. He hugged the omega closer and gave little kisses on his face. Louis was crying he didn't believe the pack. He can't. He knows he's a bad omega... not even a good beta. "Let me go!"</p><p>"Just shut up." said Harry gently and kissed his mate's lips. He knew what the omega was thinking and didn't want him to believe it. "I can hear what you thinking... you were a good beta and you'll be a wonderful omega. You'll come out and everyone will love you even more. They will be happy because we mated, because me meant to be, because you'll laugh with your full heart and sing as loud as you can. You can continue the waterfights with Liam, the little pranks with Zayn, the laughing with Niall and you can finally hug or kiss me on stage... in front of everyone because you're my mate and you won't hide it from anyone. I won't let you. We'll throw those things away and you won't have to use them ever again. You'll sleep with me every night, you'll get your breakfast in bed every morning and I'll love you forever." </p><p>"Hazz..." sobbed Louis. He believed what his alpha told him but he still thought he was a bad omega.</p><p>"And you don't have to change anything about yourself. You can talk back to me, you can do whatever you want, but you can't say bad things about yourself, go out just for make us famous... to make people talk about us... you'll be in my arms all day and I'll scent you every single time if anyone even looks at you. They'll know who you belong to and that will be the best thing on the Earth. And we'll buy a big house together and live there once we want to stop to create a family. And we'll have beautiful kids... they'll be so beautiful because of you..." said Harry and Louis hugged him tightly. He believed every single words even that he was beautiful. "I love you, baby."</p><p>"I love you too, <em>Alpha</em>." said Louis and he felt as Harry hold him closer just because he called him alpha. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis was shaking as his alpha pushed his hip to his bum. They were before a concert and the alpha wanted to make sure that Louis knows who he belongs to. Louis' face was redder than a tomato and he covered his face as the alpha continued what he was doing before. The pack was nowhere to seen but the staff was watching them. They didn't know Louis' second gender and they felt the whole situation weird. You can't see an alpha acting like this with a beta everyday.</p><p>"Harry, what are you doing to him?" asked Paul. He wasn't there before so he suprised the alpha. Harry didn't step back he just grabbed the omega's hip and pulled him closer. "Harry, what's going on?"</p><p>Paul stepped closer to free the beta. If Harry's rut was close he did some embarrasing things to Louis, but he never did this before. As he stepped closer the alpha growled and his eyes flashed red. </p><p>"Fuck. Off." growled the baby alpha and everyone stopped. Harry never growled at anyone before. He was always nice even if he was angry. Louis whimpered in his arms and Paul grabbed his wrist. Louis never whimpered, no matter what. "I SAID FUCK OFF!"</p><p>"Harry, you need to let him go he is-" Paul reasoned but got cut off by Harry. The baby alpha slapped his hands away from Louis and grabbed the neck of the hoodie that Louis was wearing. When he showed the mark on Louis' neck Paul just gasped.</p><p>"He's an omega and mine. So stop fucking touching him!" growled the alpha and pulled Louis' face into his neck. He wanted the omega to scent him. The omega did what he was silently asking for.</p><p>"I'm your bodyguard... I need to touch him to protect him." said Paul as he smiled at the adoreable omega. "He seems happy but if you hurt him, Harry, I'll fucking kill you."</p><p>"What is this even supposed to mean? I'm his fucking alpha..." said Harry a little bit calmer because of the scenting.</p><p>"Even if you're his alpha, you can't hurt him." growled the bodyguard and Harry's eyes flashed red again as he tightened his grip on the omega's waist. "Why didn't he tell?"</p><p>"He signed a very awful contract with the management and he didn't want us to know..." said Harry gently as he pushed Louis towards the other boys. As soon as the blonde omega saw the brunette he hugged him tightly. Harry grabbed Paul's arm to lead him away from the band. He wanted to talk about it with the bodyguard. "Seems like his father convinced him he would be a really bad omega and forced him to take supplesants. He talked to the management and asked them to help him being a beta. He even got Roger to give him alpha commands and punish him."</p><p>"What the hell?!" growled Paul lowly. He looked at the cheerful omegas and couldn't believe he didn't notice Louis' second gender. "Roger could mark him when he was in rut. He always called Louis that time and I didn't understand. Do you think he...?"</p><p>"I don't think so." said Harry gently. "Louis wouldn't be able to do that. He had sex with girls but never alphas or boys. He wouldn't do that. He asked me to bite him if he obey to an alpha ever and that alpha isn't part of the band. He wanted me to mark him."</p><p>"Are you sure he really wanted this?" asked Paul. He felt like Harry forced Louis to mate with him. Everyone knew that the baby alpha was in love with Louis since they met. </p><p>"He asked for it, Paul. If he wouldn't want it then he would be able to stop me. Yes, he shouted at me but never pushed me away. He was just being Louis." said Harry and walked back to the band. Paul just shook his head. He sometimes thought Louis wasn't a beta and now he knew he was right. He watched as the pack was really cheerful and happy. He never saw them being this happy. They went on the stage and before anything happened Harry grabbed Louis and kissed him lovingly. Everyone in the arena went silent for a mintue before started to scream. Some of the fans looked confused, because Louis was a beta and Harry was an alpha. Nobody liked this type of pair. The betas are too independent to obey to an alpha and this makes the alphas hurt the betas. </p><p>"Harry!" shouted Niall angirily when the alpha grabbed Louis' bum. "Stop touching the bum! It's a saint thing."</p><p>"And it's mine." said Harry and kissed Louis on the cheek. "Dear people... Louis is an omega and I mated him."</p><p>The arena went silent again. Everyone was confused and looked at each other then back to the boys. A boy stood up suddenly and Louis felt very bad. He felt bad because he was the reason the fans were shocked. He knew that they wouldn't like him as an omega. He should have stay a beta.</p><p>"Did the management force you?" asked the boy and Louis looked at him with teary eyes. "Did they force you?"</p><p>"No." said Louis gently into the mic. "I did this to myself. I understand if you don't like me anymore. I lied to you and I'm not even a beta, just a sluty omega."</p><p>Louis dropped the mic and ran away. He didn't want to see their reaction. He knew that they're disgusted. He was captured by Paul who hugged him tightly. He wanted to push the alpha away, but the alpha touched his nape and wanted to send him into omegaspace. He wanted to calm to omega down, but Louis panicked and pushed Paul away with full of his strenght. </p><p>"Please, I don't want to..." cried the omega. Paul never seen Louis this vunerable. He was crying and shaking. </p><p>"Then I won't force you, sorry." said Paul and picked up the shaking omega. He brought him back to the bus and stayed there with him until he fell asleep. When he wanted to leave the omega whimpered so he sat down on the floor next to Louis' bunk. As the door flung open Paul jumped onto his feet to protect the omega. Harry's eyes were worried and searching for the omega. "I tried to send him to omegaspace but he panicked so I stayed with him while he cried himself into sleep. I hugged him and hold his hands."</p><p>"Thank you, Paul." said the alpha gently as the bodyguard stepped away to show the omega. Harry sat down on the ground and caressed Louis' cheek. "Everyone was so worried, I couldn't finish the concert, I needed to see him."</p><p>"How did the fans react?" asked Paul.</p><p>"They were screaming for Louis for the whole time. They wanted to make sure that he's okay and he weren't forced. They're ready to stand next to us if we want to go against the management or against anyone." said Harry as he looked at the dried tears on his omega's face. "I hate seeing that how much he hates himself. We called him slut sometimes and I truely regret it. How was I even able to call him like that? I knew he wasn't a beta I just felt it... and when I was angry at him I just called him a slut. I didn't mate Niall but I didn't care what was he doing when Nialler was in heat. He got hurt because of us for several times. I don't even deserve him..."</p><p>"Harry, calm down." said Paul gently and touched the alpha's shoulder. "We didn't even doubted that he is a beta, you were the only one, who even thought about this possibility. He knew that you didn't mean it. He loves you so much."</p><p>"But why can't he love himself?" cried Harry out. He was in pain. He wanted to run after Louis as soon as he left the stage but he needed to stay to answer the questions. "He's gorgeous, he's the most kind and strong omega I ever met and he doesn't love himself. How can't he love himself?"</p><p>"Harry..." said Paul more gently if it was possible. "Do you love yourself?"</p><p>"Honestly? No, I really hate myself for not pushing him to tell me tha truth." said Harry as he just looked at his omega. "I can't even act like a normal alpha with him. I can't calm him down, I can't make him believe me... all I want to do with him every time I feel his scent is to knot him."</p><p>"You should do that." said Paul. "If you knot your omega the bond is going to be stronger. He'll be more calm and you'll feel better too."</p><p>"What if he doesn't want it?" asked Harry. He was afraid of the rejection. </p><p>"Harry, he let you to basically fuck him trought clothes in front of everybody. Do you really think that he'll reject you?" asked Paul as he smiled at the baby alpha. "I'll make sure the boys are staying at a hotel and nobody will disturb you."</p><p>"Thank you, Paul." said Harry. The bodyguard left the bus and locked the door with his key. He knew that the members don't have their keys with them. </p><p>***</p><p>Harry bit down on his omega's neck gently as he placed his hnads under his T-shirt. Louis' eyes flung open and looked at the alpha with big shocked eyes. He relaxed when Harry smoothed his sides and kissed him gently. He knew that Harry won't wait too much. The alpha wanted this for years. He spent his ruts alone and never had sex with anyone. He waited for him.</p><p>"I want you." moaned Louis and this made Harry purr in his happiness. "I really need you alpha, I need you to knot me..."</p><p>***</p><p>Niall was furious when Paul said them they can't go back to the bus. He wanted to see the other omega. He wanted to make sure he understands that he's a good omega and nobody hates him.</p><p>"I want to see him, Paul!" shouted the omega and wanted to run to the bus to knock like a mad man on the door. "Harry can wait with this..."</p><p>"Niall, you know that he waited for years. He deserves it." said Zayn gently as he hugged his omega from the back.</p><p>"I want to see if he's okay..." sobbed the omega. His mother insticts kicked in because of Louis. Even if the brunette was older he wanted to protect him. "Harry can wait a little more, I need to make sure that my puppy is okay..."</p><p>"Puppy?" asked Liam. He didn't even realised their omega felt like Louis was his puppy. "He's older than you, Darling..."</p><p>"But he's so tiny and we need to protect him. Harry's going to hurt him!" said Niall. He was out of his mind. He just wanted to hug Louis so badly.</p><p>"Flower, you know that Harry would never hurt him." said Zayn as he looked at their bus. He wanted to make sure if Louis is fine as well, but he knew both of the boys needed this. After a little while they heard as Harry howled. Liam and Zayn started to laugh. Harry was a mad man after all. He just told everyone who was near to them - this means that the fans heard it too - that he knotted Louis and he's officially his.</p><p>"Fuck this baby alpha and his fucking needy behaviour." mumbled Niall as he looked at Paul. "I won't leave. We'll go to that bus after the knot goes down and you can't stop me."</p><p>"OK, I guess." smiled Paul. He really thought that he did the right thing. Now everyone will be a lot calmer. "You know that they needed this, Niall."</p><p>"But I wanted to cuddle with Louis one more time before he's going to be Harry's. Now their scent is mixed and I can't feel his real scent..." pouted the omega and looked at his alphas. "You two didn't even felt his scent properly before this."</p><p>"Harry didn't felt your as well. We were really posessive as well." said Liam gently and kissed the omega's forehead. "When we go there you'll cuddle with Louis while we talk with Harry about the interview."</p><p>***</p><p>Niall hugged the other omega tightly as they laid in Louis bunk. The alphas needed to smile because of how adorable they were. They already talked about the interview and they watched the two sleeping omega.</p><p>"Did you calm down, Baby Alpha?" asked Liam from Harry who just nodded as he went closer to his mate. "You can't seperate them..."</p><p>"I could, but I don't want to." said Harry as he kissed Louis' cheek. "He's too calm and adorable. I don't want to upset him. And I think Niall's mother insticts kicked in because of him..."</p><p>"We didn't know, how do you-?" asked Zayn, but got interrupted by Harry.</p><p>"He was overprotective. He wanted to keep him away from me. He told me that he'll chop my dick off if I touch Louis before he got into heat." laughed the baby alpha. The other alphas were shocked. They didn't even know about this conversation.</p><p>***</p><p>"I really want to thank the fans for standing by our sides, by my side. But as I said at the concert it wasn't the management, it wasn't Simon. It was me. When I presented as an omega my dad said I'd be an awful omega and bought me supplesants, but never forced me to take them. When I was at the X Factor I told Simon and he wanted me to stop taking them but I just couldn't. Nobody knew that I was an omega from my family just me and my dad and I didn't want them to find out. I asked the management for an alpha who can give me commands and punish me and they gave me. We agreed that I'll be the beta of the band and that they'll help with it. I wanted it and I'm sorry that I lied. I asked Harry to bite me if I obey to an alpha who's not the pack and he did when I obeyed. I'm really grateful for him and for everyone." said Louis as he smiled into the camera. This was a live show just with him. The band was there to support him and Harry really wanted to sit with him on the sofa but Louis asked him not to.</p><p>"Thank you for the interview Louis and I'm glad that you're not a beta. You were really wild and it didn't make a good impact on my daugther." laughed gently the riporter, but she heard a growl from Louis' alpha for this comment. "I mean... we love you, no matter what."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>